During establishment of a call connection from a caller communications device to a call recipient communications device signalling messages to communicate a called address string are sent from the media access gateway to a call agent or server. This signalling, however, can result in delays to establishing the call connection. We have realised that it would be advantageous to improve call connection establishment.